Lionspeckle
❝ quote ❞ — Lion Lionspeckle is a large, long furred golden tom with dark freckles and dark green eyes. He is currently enlisted in RiverClan as a warrior. He is known for being very forgetful and anxious, and is also the nephew of Nectarstar. He is currently mates with a WindClanner named Foxbounce and is very happy with him. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Lionspeckle is a large tom cat with silky long fur. He has long, thin legs and extra toes on each paw. His fur often gets tangled. Lionspeckle has golden fur with a lighter golden undercoat and darker freckles. To compliment his fur, Lion also has dark, emerald green eyes. He has a few scars, including some on his muzzle. Scars: :Nicks in right ear (Rogues) :Muzzle scar (Rogues) :Hind leg (Stoneskip) :Back (Stoneskip) :Front leg (Rogues) :Belly rake (Jerboa) :Chest scars (Jerboa) :Shoulder scars (Jerboa) :Back scars (Jerboa) :Cheek scars (Jerboa) :Right eye (Jerboa) :Right facial scars (Jerboa) Palette: (soon to be updated) : = Base coat (#D7B875) : = Speckles (#A28A48) : = Eyes (#5BA45C) : = Inner Ears (#F5DFF0) : = Nose (#494948) : = Tounge (#cc9bc1) : = Pawpads (#494948) Voice: A soft, masculine voice that easily displays his emotions. Scent: Lionspeckle smells strongly of reeds and lilies. Gait: Lionspeckle walks with his head held high and his tail dragging on the ground. He usually has excellent posture. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Loyal * +''' '''Friendly * ±''' '''Energetic * ±''' '''Adventurous * −''' '''Naive * −''' '''Forgetful 'Likes' *Fish *Play-Fighting *Flowers *Ducks *Shells and pretty rocks 'Dislikes' *Hunting *Climbing *SkyClanners 'Goals' *To become a warrior early *Make his mentor proud *Have kits *Have a family *Impress his family *Protect his family 'Fears' *Mudskip **''"He nearly killed the entire clan. I'm glad he's dead."'' *Herons, he’s a RiverClanner. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: a lot Age Range: 0-5 moons *Lionkit, Mistykit and Windkit are born into RiverClan in WindClan territory. Windkit is stillborn. *Swanlight, Lionkit and Mistykit's father, dies. The kits are never told who their father is. *Lionkit meets Lilykit and makes her a feather bracelet. *Dapplekit gets angry at Lilykit and Lionkit and bites his tail. *Lionkit befriends Dapplekit. *After a murderer is loose in RiverClan, the kits quickly decide that Mudskip is the murderer. They turn out to be right. *Lionkit meets Ottercreek, who quickly becomes his idol. *Lionkit and Mistykit find out who their father was. **He is incredibly disappointed. *Lionkit meets Greykit and befriends him. *Lionkit, Greykit and Lilykit do a wiggle dance while stargazing one night. *Greykit becomes an apprentice, his mentor being Ottercreek. *Tigerlily tells Lionkit and Mistykit that she and Ottercreek are mates. **Lionkit no longer thinks of him as an idol. *Mistykit falls ill. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: a lot Age Range: 6-11 moons *Lionkit and Lilykit are made apprentices. Lionpaw's mentor is Shadowsun. *Shadowsun takes Lionpaw to explore the territory. He meets Owlstar and a SkyClan warrior. *Lionpaw is taught how to hunt, and makes his first catch first try. *Shadowsun mysteriously disappears. Lionpaw's new mentor is Braveheart. *Mistykit becomes an apprentice. *Lionpaw and Mistypaw are taught battle-moves by Braveheart. **He likes his new mentor a lot, but is suspicious of him. *Lionpaw spars Dinkypaw. He ends up making friends with him. *RiverClan and SkyClan have a battle at the peak. He is not a fan of SkyClan now. *RiverClan moves to the tunnels. *Lionpaw and Dinykpaw bond. *Tigerlily gives birth to his half siblings. *Lionpaw spars with and befriends Gingerpaw. Him, Dinkypaw, and Gingerpaw get along well. *Lionpaw confesses his feelings for Dinkypaw. Dinkypaw feels the same! *Dinkypaw, Dewpaw, and Heatherpaw become warriors. Heatherdawn, Dewscathe, and Dinkyskip. *Lionpaw is determined to become a warrior early. He decides to train with Smokestorm. *He gets Dinkyskip a bouquet of daises. *Lionpaw trains with Raccooneyes. *Gingerpaw disappears. *Lionpaw leaves RiverClan in hopes of finding a tribe. 'Loner Hood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: a lot Age Range: 11-20 moons *After leaving RiverClan, Lionpaw found a tribe outside of Highrisers. He was welcomed in and was renamed Lionspeckle, or Speckles on a Lion. He was very happy in the tribe, and he made many friends. He ended up meeting a molly named Stoneskip. After this time, he had been questioning himself. Stoneskip helped him and soon the two of them became best friends. They left the tribe together and they start to date. One night, however, Stoneskip has a fling with another tom. And after that, they start to fight. Lionspeckle was always on the move and wanted to see everything, while Stoneskip wanted to settle down and raise a kit. As much as he loved his friend, Lionspeckle didn’t want to give up being free. After Shellkit was born, the two of them decided to go their separate ways. Lionspeckle was heartbroken. Because of this, he doesn’t want kits and he’s afraid to fall in love, believing that it will end up going to shit. Lionspeckle decided to rejoin RiverClan once again. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: a lot Age Range: 20-current moons *Lionspeckle is found by his mother in RiverClan's territory. Upon being found, he learns that his step father has died. *Lionspeckle is told by his mother that Beaverpaw, Honeypaw, Viperpaw, Aloepaw, and Mistypaw have all disappeared. *He meets his cousin and Newtspeck. *He reunites with Dinkyskip. It doesn't go well. *Mistywish returns to RiverClan! Everyone's happy! *He reunites with Turtleshell. *Lionspeckle and Mistywish go out on a hunting trip to the peak. There, they meet Foxbounce, a warrior of WindClan. *He meets with Foxbounce the next day, but a scary warrior named Weaselbite comes along and scares him. *When he returns home, his Mother embarrasses him in front of Newtspeck. *Lion meets with Foxbounce a few times. He develops a liking for him. **He becomes conflicted, seeing as he realizes that he likes both Foxbounce and Newtspeck. *He meets Sheepfluff at the border and they become friends. *RiverClan goes into battle with the rogues to unclog the dam and get the river back. In the mist of it, Lion finds out who killed his father. His name is Jerboa. The two of them immediately go into battle. In the end, there is no clear winner. Jerboa fakes his death and they are both left with serious wounds. **Newtspeck carries him back to camp and explains how Jerboa got up and ran off. He comforts him through the night. **Lion confesses his feelings for Newtspeck. Newt is conflicted and doesn't know what to say. Eventually, Lionspeckle leaves and runs off to find Foxbounce. He however collapses on his side of the territory before he can truly reach the pass. **Before Lionspeckle can explain how everything went, Foxbounce confesses his love for the tom. Lion is shocked and doesn't know what to say at first.. But he, too, knows how much he loves him. *Big timeskip. *He befriends Appledawn and they paint. *Swanlight, Lionspeckle's father, turns up in the territory. He doesn't exactly know who he is at first, but when they get to camp, he finds out. **Lionspeckle leaves camp that night and has a bit of a mental breakdown. He waits for Foxbounceat the peak, but he doesn't show, so he goes to the border and meets Sheepfluff. He helps him feel better and gives him a flower. *Lionspeckle goes home and confronts his father. The two of them talk in the territory, with Lionspeckle asking lots of questions. Eventually, Lionspeckle learns to forgive his father and the two of the reunite. *Newtspeck leaves RiverClan while Lion is out with his mate. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= "I'm so happy to be home." ----- :Swanlight/Warrior/Biological Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'm glad he's back. We've got two years to make up.." :[[Tigerlily|'Tigerlily']]/Warrior/Biological Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I love you." :Dinkyskip/Warrior/Good friend and old crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Glad I'm back." |-|WindClan= "They're okay, I guess. But RiverClan's way better." ----- :[[Foxbounce|'Foxbounce']]/Warrior/Friend and Crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Where was he when I needed him..?" |-|SkyClan= "They're okay. Glad that Owlstar is gone.. She hurt my aunt." ----- :[[Sheepfluff|'Sheepfluff']]/Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Where was he when I needed him..?" |-|StarClan= "Strange." ----- :Ottercreek/Deceased Warrior/Step-Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I hope you're watching over Mama and me." :Windkit/Deceased kit/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"..I never got to know you. And I never will." |-|Outside the Clans= "Sometimes decent." ----- :Stoneskip/Loner/Ex-fling/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Watch over him." :Shellkit/Loner/Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I hope you're okay." :Jerboa/Loner/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I will kill you." :[[Newtspeck|'Newtspeck']]/Warrior/Ex-friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I.." 'Trivia' *Lionspeckle's previous roleplayer was Chloe. *He dreams of becoming a warrior early. 'Quotes' ❝ Hello Mr. Edgy Hedgy Hedgehog! ❞ — Lionkit to a hedge hog. 'Fanart' File:Lion_pixel.png|pixel lionspeckle blushin.png|blushy headshot 2019_feb_leep.png|with sheep by kiwi lionfluff_by_ag.png|lion n sheep byyy ag lion_rylie.png|byyyy rylie lionspeckle grape.png|grape 2019_feb_lionspeckle.png|updated ref kiwi aggy lion.png|agatha ref my ocs.png|numero 4 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:FrostyLeSnowMan Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior